


Memory's Fire

by AdmantCrow



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Horniness, Light Dom/sub, Love, Masturbation, Memories, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmantCrow/pseuds/AdmantCrow
Summary: After being apart from Bea for two months, Zeta looks forward to being able to be... intimate with her once more. But when Bea returns late from a mission, Zeta delves back into a particular memory of lovemaking to satisfy her needs.
Relationships: Beatrix/Zeta (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 20





	Memory's Fire

Zeta could feel her heart sink when the Society brass told her and Vaseraga that Beatrix and Eustace hadn’t returned from their mission yet. They were assured the two of them were safe, as they had made contact a few nights before - they were simply delayed on their return. That was something to Zeta, at least, but she couldn’t help but feel disappointing that Bea wasn’t home. Not only for her love to be home and with her, but… for other reasons. After parting with Vaseraga, who seemed ready to sleep an eternity, Zeta headed back to the room she and Bea shared, her mind - and body - alight.

She was a little ashamed, but it wasn’t just a hug and a kiss, the knowledge that Bea was home safe that she wanted. On the final airship home, Bea’s dreams had been full of doing  _ one particular thing _ with Bea, and her body couldn’t help but be more than a little excited for that little thing. At least she could try and deal with it herself.

Moments after shutting the door firmly behind her, Zeta gripped her ‘skirt’ (that really she just wore more for the sexy aesthetic) and tore it aside, running a few fingers over herself, stifled a moan with her hand. Two months of backwater hunting for the Foe, stuck in close content for Vaseraga. Which, in itself wasn’t a bad thing - the Draph made a great drinking company, but spending two months in a huge forest island, with literally no privacy… there wasn’t getting around it. Zeta was horny.And worst of all, Bea wasn’t here. Maybe it was her own fault, spending too much time off duty getting spicy with her girlfriend, but yet here she was. Horny and needy. She missed her love’s touch, the feeling of her bare chest pressed against her own, the sight of her form, arched back as her body achieved release, every detail of her body ever present in Zeta’s mind.

Such thoughts did not help her current situation.

Tugging off her lower undergarments, leaving her in just her upper armour, Zeta threw herself on her bed,her hand’s instantly going to where it was most needed. She didn’t stifle this groan; thankfully, the Society’s insulated walls did much in hiding her current state. Her other hand instinctively went to her breast - remembering she was still wearing her armour, Zeta made quick work of the straps, throwing it and her bra to the wayside, leaving her naked upon their bed. Honestly, Zeta was never one to masturbate that often - she hadn’t done it much at all prior to joining the Society, and even when she started dating Bea a year ago, her horniess usually presented itself in actually having sex with Bea, rather then getting herself off. They really did perhaps make love too often, several times a week, though how ‘intimate’ they got varied heavill. Sometimes it really would be having somewhat silly, fun sex, just enjoying the feel of each other’s bare form upon each other. Other times… were a little more spicy, the memory of one particular time rising from her memory.

She gave her chest a hearty squeeze, sighing from the wave of ecstasy sweeping through her body. As she settled into the rythem of stroking at her clit and playing with her chest, her mind began to drift back to a few months ago, during a particular, well, stimulating and intimatenightof sex between the two young women. Closing her eyes, it almost felt like it was real, like Bea’s head was between her legs, her fingers, Bea’s silver tongue. Zeta sighed,sinking into the memory.

_ “B-Bea-! _ ” Zeta sighed, gripping the bed frame with one hand, the other digging into Bea’s chocolate brown hair. She was doing some amazing work between her thighs, not working too fast, yet not drawing out her pleasure too long. Doubly impressive, considering her hands were bound behind her back. And, at least to Bea, she had to work hard at getting Zeta off, as Zeta liked to imply she’d stop Bea from receiving the same if she wasn’t satisfied. Of course, Zeta wouldn’t ever actually do that to Bea, but her teasing  _ always _ worked, and at the end of the day, they always had more fun through it.

Zeta groaned again, pushing a finger inside herself to replicate the memory of Bea’s tongue.

Bea’s tongue began to spiral around her clit suddenly, the intense feeling being enough to push Zeta over the edge, her legs wrapping around Bea’s neck to pull her as close to her as possible. In a moment her orgasm was upon her, gripping the sheets tightly as the waves of pleasure roiled over her like waves, gasping as Bea’s lips and tongue did not cease despite the overstimulation they now wrought. After her body settled, Zeta unwrapped her legs from Bea’s body, her girlfriend rolling onto her side as she caught her breath. Zeta couldn’t help but smile - she could see the horniness etched on her face, the need to break free of her bonds and just, well, fuck the life out of the both of them. She’d get her chance. Eventually.

Zeta sighed to herself, lightly rubbing her chest as she remembered that look on Bea’s face. She didn’t know what had happened, but once she and Bea had started having sex regularly, it had awakened a bit of a mean streak in her - she just loved to bully Bea in their intimate moments, but she wouldn’t have become like that if Bea didn’t love it just as much - even if she wouldn’t really admit it. Her mind continued to play the memory in her head, sitting up as she reached for one of the pillows on the bed (Bea’s pillow, actually), placing it between her thighs.

_ “Hey. _ ” Zeta said to the panting Bea, her love looking up as Zeta moved down the bed. 

" _ W-What is it? _ ” Bea asked, once again testing her bonds, looking concerned. Zeta couldn’t help but giggle, further infuriating Bea. Before she could question her again, Zeta planted her lips on Bea’s, her tongue snaking past to gently brush against her’s. Bea sighed, pushing harder against Zeta in lieu of grabbing her, her body jerking as she tried to increase the body contact. Breaking the kiss, Zeta grinned at her girlfriend, Bea pouting angrily at her.  _ “Zeta, I-I wasn’t done kissing! _ ” Zeta just laughed.

_ “I think we can find a better use for your lips right now, y’know.”  _ Zeta told her, straddling her head as she rolled her onto her back. Bea wiggled in her bonds, putting on a show of defiance, even if Zeta could see the arousal of the situation reflected in her body. Lowering her body until it was just above Bea’s face, Zeta waited for her to start - when nothing began, perhaps from Bea being stunned by arousal, Zeta reached down and gave her clit a light tap with her palm, making Bea yelp, her mouth immediate latching on to Zeta’s pussy.

Zeta groaned as Bea’s entire mouth covered her, grabbing her own chest to bring herself to the height of stimulation. Bea was writhing beneath her, clear to Zeta from her movements that she was having one hell of a time - that, and from the speed her tongue worked over Zeta. Sighing, Zeta reached downwards, hands circling Bea’s chest, making her lover twitch and work a bit faster, pushing Zeta faster towards her inevitable release. 

_ “You’re so damn good at this… _ ” Zeta moaned, grabbing Bea’s chest roughly, getting a thrill from hearing Bea’s moan beneath her pussy. Working her hands down Bea’s body, she ever so slightly began to stroke at her dripping entrance - nothing that would get her off, but just to frustrate and ‘motivate her’. Zeta wasn’t  _ that mean _ , though. When all was done, she’d give Bea what she needed. With the added pressure between her legs, Bea’s tongue moved faster, pushing inside Zeta to push her over the edge,Zeta’s thighs clamping on Bea’s head as her orgasm approached. 

“Bea!” Zeta half-yelled, clamping the pillow between her thighs as the memory flowed through her mind. She needed her, right here, right now. She couldn’t finish yet, even if her pussy screamed for release. The memory in her head continued to play, her body repeating it as her mind and body were torn between past and present. She could almost feel Bea below her, writhing as she pushed her face harder against Zeta, her arms fighting the tight knots binding her arms. She ground against the pillow as hard as she could, both fighting the onset of her release and bringing it closer faster than ever, her pants and moans growing and growing and growing until…

_ “BE _ A!” Zeta screamed in both past and present as her orgasm hit her like an airship, sending the feeling of electricity flowing through her form, her thighs clamping down upon whatever lay beneath her. 

Even after she came, Zeta stayed upon Bea’s head for a few more moments, languishing in the last drops of her orgasm, Bea’s tongue still lightly tracing over her folds. Depleted, Zeta rolled off her girlfriend’s head, eyes falling over her half-gasping girlfriend. Maybe she’d gone a little overboard, but she seemed okay. On that note, she looked amazing, still bound and absolutely going insane from the length of her denial, doing everything to satisfy Zeta and get nothing of her own. Sometimes, Zeta felt a little bad about getting off on Bea’s frustrations. Sometimes.

_ “Zeta, you jerk, h-hurry up, u-untie me! _ ” Bea gasped, spreading her legs wide, as if it would entice her girlfriend that little bit more to give her what she craved. She was so, incredibly wet, her little involuntary twitches sending her chest that little bit jiggling that was oh-so-alluring. Zeta’s hands were upon her, kneading her chest, sending Bea writhing, the pleasure still building within her with nowhere to go.  _ “P-Please, you’ve been t-teasing me for h-hours, I need to c-cum!” _ She shrieked, her next words devolving into gibberish, as Zeta finally began to stroke her place of need, her girlfriend sighing as built-up need converted to intenese, much needed pleasure, finally feeling as if she was going to cum.

At least she would, in another hour or so.

Back in the present after tossing aside Bea’s pillow, even after her orgasm Zeta’s hands didn’t leave her pussy, still trying to draw every inch of pleasure from her that was physically possible. Every time she felt herself coming down from the high of arousal, her memories would return to a night, any night, of her love making with Bea, and it would all begin again, her body trapped in the cycle by her pent up need.

“Bea.” Zeta moaned into her pillow. “I need you here. I… miss you!” She cried as she came again, her body ceasing it’s need for a brief moment before it all flowed back again. Why was she like this? Zeta really had, without ever really realising it, become dependent on Bea. Two months apart from her, and she was already like this, practically lovesick. All she wanted right now, was her love in her arms… and between her legs, for equal measure.

“Bea…” She said again, rolling onto her back again, sighing as she ran her clit between two fingers, shaking as her tired body started up once again. “Come home soon…”

  
  


* * *

  
  
Bea clapped a hand over her mouth, quieting the noises trying to escape. One eye was focussed squarely on the gap in the door, watching Zeta writhe on the bed, the other on the corridor to ensure no one walked in on her furiously stroking at the front of her shorts. Thankfully, pretty much no one came down their area of HQ, or they would’ve probably found her watching her partner jack it for the last half hour. After all, judging by the things Zeta was mumbling, the second she walked in on her girlfriend, her pants would be off and the cycle of bullying (also known as their lovemaking) would begin anew after two long months apart. At least she could stand two months away from Zeta and the rather excessive amount of sex they had.

At least, that’s what Bea told herself, as she got off from just watching her girlfriend masturbate, her mind full of all the time’s she was denied and teased and tied up, and that need blossomed within her.

So, without a second thought, Bea threw open the door to their room, and she could see in Zeta’s eyes the desire, the need flowing through her body. At the very least, as she closed the door behind her, Bea got out two words before Zeta’s hands and needs were upon her.

“I’m home.”


End file.
